Reunion
by mousewarrior
Summary: The warrior of Redwall travels south to seek out a sword master, to learn more about the art of the blade. Little does he know what he will find, and what he will return to... Rated T for safety and for some violence.


Summer in Mossflower is one of the most wonderful times. The scenery, the trees and grass, became verdant and colorful. The warm sun was cheering to any creature that might happen to pass through the area. The woodlands became a great place to be.

In the middle of the woodlands, there was a long path that extended north and south, with a river known as the Moss running across at a ford to the south. Along this pathway stood Redwall Abbey. The building was a place of peace and plenty, with many different woodland creatures living inside. They got along well, and very rarely would there ever be disagreements and arguments.

This particular morning, the sun rose over the treetops to the east, casting its first rays over the ancient building. As it slowly began its daily journey across the sky, the land grew brighter. It was promising to become a fine summer day.

Jay, Redwall's warrior, was strolling through the orchards. The trees and plants growing there were vibrant, growing large. The apple trees were beginning to show signs of buds on their branches. He walked further, through the apple trees, and past the strawberry patch. The big red berries were growing in profusion this season.

Noticing movement among the low plants, he pulled out a Dibbun squirrel. "Now, Gundee. What are you doing out here?" He berated the little creature. "Looks to me like you're dirtying that smock and spoiling your appetite for lunch." The squirrel licked his juice-stained paws happily. "Me eatin' stawbees, they good!" Jay chuckled. "Yes, I agree with you, but couldn't you wait until lunch? Oh, Fiffle, come out. I know you're there too." A small mousemaid, the same age as Gundee, stood up from where she'd been hiding beneath the leaves. "How you find me?" She asked sullenly. "Oh, you and Gundee are never too far apart." The warrior said, carrying both of the little creatures into the building.

A kindly older mouse named Anaia met them there. "There you two are, and look at you both! What have you been doing?" Jay replied for them. "They were out in the strawberry patch, as you can probably tell." She nodded, talking them from his arms. "Indeed I can tell, and you know what else I can tell? I can tell you'll both need baths, right this minute!" The Dibbuns set up a wail. Every Dibbun Redwall had ever known disliked baths. "No, no! Don't wanna baff! Waaaah!" The capable sister carried them off, towards the stairs. "Now, remember. If you hadn't dirtied yourselves like this, you wouldn't have to have baths!"

Althea, the young infirmary sister, walked in with a satchel of herbs she'd been collecting out in Mossflower woods. "I got everything I needed to replenish my stocks, Jay!" She told him happily. "That's great. What is all that?" She talked as he fell into step beside her, on the way to the infirmary. "Oh, mostly dock leaves, some valerian, since I used the rest of that in the strawberry cordial to put those rowdy Dibbuns to sleep a few nights back, and a little white campion, to relieve headaches. Oh, and I found some badly needed yarrow, for all the adventures that Redwallers have. I found some sanicle as well. That makes up the lot."

"I see." He said as they entered the infirmary room. "Sounds like you had a successful trip. Say, did the Friar say anything about lunch today?" She nodded as she placed her newly collected herbs into containers and cupboards. "Yes, he said that since it's another fine day, we'll be eating outside today. I'll bet the Dibbuns will be glad to hear it. Did they find those two that went missing?" He laughed. "Hah, Gundee and Fiffle, those two troublemakers? They were in the orchard, stuffing themselves with strawberries and making a mess of themselves."

She shook her head. "Oh well, we were all young once. Let them have their fun, I say. They won't get to for long." "Well, I think I'll head to the kitchens and see if there's anything I can help with. See you later." He left the room.

Down in the kitchens, the lunch was being prepared by the kitchen crew. Jay entered the fragrant room and took a deep breath appreciatively. The kitchens always smelled good, with the aromas of delicious food being cooked, baked, and mixed. Friar Corrah, the old shrew, was at the ovens with a paddle, taking out several bread loaves that had been baked to perfection.

"Anything I can help with, Friar?" Jay asked as he approached. The shrew shook his head. "No, but thanks. We have everythin' under control, but you can get ready for lunch. We'll bring it out shortly." Jay smiled at him. "Alright, but if you need any help, I'll be here." He left the kitchens and walked out into Great Hall. The sunlight shone through the stained glass windows, turning the room different colors. He stared at them as he walked towards the door.

Outside, some Redwallers were spreading blankets for the food to be placed on. This was to be a proper picnic. He took one end of a big blanket that a mole was trying to spread. "Need help, Foremole?" He asked. "Aye, thankee zurr Jay. Oi was gurtly trubbled t' get this yurr blanket down proper." The mole replied in his quaint speech.

The kitchen helpers were now bringing the food out to the blankets that had been laid out on the grass. The smells and sights were mouthwatering. There were piles of scones of all kinds, salads of large proportions, many kinds of breads and cheeses, all manner of drink, fruit crumbles, huge trifles, and other foods too numerous to name. Creatures of all kinds were chatting, eyeing the food, and waiting for the Abbot to arrive and begin the meal.

Presently, the awaited mouse entered the picnic grounds. Abbot Solom was a wise old beast, capable and kind. His charismatic personality made others trust him easily. He smiled to them all and began the grace.

"Seasons smile on us all,

Everybeast within Redwall,

Eating crops of yielding season,

We hold this feast within good reason."

The abbot took a seat upon the blankets and gestured with both paws to everybeast. "Begin, by all means!" They went at it with a will. Many creatures in Redwall ate a lot, but none so much as Justus the hare. The young beast had nearly four times as much as any otherbeast in the whole abbey, and he tucked in with a good will. Since the hare had come to Redwall within the last few seasons, the Redwallers had become used to the proportions of food he could eat. Justus was obviously the champion trencherbeast of Redwall.

Second only to him was Skipper Rifflow, the chief of Redwall's otters. The big tough beast was downing several bowls of the fiery-hot Watershrimp'n'Hotroot soup that all otters enjoyed. Between bowls, he took gulps of October Ale from his beaker. Occasionally he'd dip a plain oat scone into the spicy soup, and devour it in a single bite. Winking at the abbot, he remarked, "Ol' Corrah makes some o' the best 'otroot soup this side o' Mossflower." The abbot nodded with a smile. "I'll take your word for it, Skipper. That soup is far too hot for me!"

Merriment reigned throughout the orchard and lawns of Redwall as the good creatures talked and cajoled one another good-naturedly. Such was a normal summer day in Redwall Abbey.


End file.
